warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Stradavar
The Stradavar is a Tenno assault rifle featuring the ability to switch between semi- and fully-automatic firing modes by using the Alternate Fire. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily and by a slight margin on its full-auto mode, and damage on its semi-auto mode. Advantages: *Full-auto mode: **Near-equal physical damage – effective against all factions, Sentients and Shadow Stalker. **Decent status chance. **Good accuracy when shooting from the hip. **Negligible recoil. *Semi-auto mode: **High and good damage – effective against armor and health. **Good status chance. **High accuracy when aiming. *Both modes have very high critical chance. *Large magazine size. Disadvantages: *Semi-auto mode has the second lowest damage of all semi-automatic rifles, after . **Low and damage – less effective against health and shields. Trivia *The Stradavar's design bears a strong resemblance to several machine guns utilizing a drum-pan magazine, such as the British-built Vickers K and Lewis Gun, the US-built American-180, and the Russian-built DP-28. **The Stradavar further resembles the Lewis gun without its barrel shroud, or the Type 92 machine gun. *The Stradavar's name seems to be based on Stradivarius, which is a name given to highly regarded string instruments that were created by the Italian Stradivari family. It's also a reference to pre-WW2 American Mafia culture when it was romanticized that gangsters would carry submachine guns in violin cases. *The Stradavar's last fourteen shots sound slightly different to indicate low ammunition in the magazine. **Shots from the single fire mode are also a bit louder. *Prior to the Specters of the Rail update, Stradavar had identical damage on both firing modes and a lower status chance. *With the addition of Update 21 the Stradavar became the first weapon with increased accuracy when fired at the hip and reduced accuracy when firing while zooming (in full auto). Media StradavarCodex.png|Stradavar in Codex. Tenno Reinforcements - Stradavar Warframe Stradavar - 4 Forma thequickdraw Warframe U18.11.0 - Stradavar Rifle Early Thoughts & Impressions Warframe Stradavar (Tenno Lewis Gun?) Warframe Stradavar (Mogamu) Warframe - Stradavar (Quiette Shy) Warframe - Stradavar (OriginalWickedfun) Warframe Arsenal Stradavar New Factions Mods Update 18.11 STRADAVAR - 2-in-1 Special 3 Forma - Warframe Stradavar Auto? SemiAuto? Radiation? Corrosive? (Darthmufin) Warframe - All Tenno Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2012 - 2019) Patch History *Status chance increased from 5% to 12% (Auto). *Critical chance increased from 15% to 24% (Auto). *Status chance increased from 15% to 16% (Semi Auto). *Critical chance increased from 20% to 28% (Semi Auto). *Decreased automatic recoil. *Reduced the damage of the Stradavar's full auto mode in Conclave. *Increased Accuracy when shooting from the hip in Full-Auto mode. *Increased Accuracy when shooting in Semi-Auto when aiming. *Increased damage from 25 to 28 in Full-Auto mode. *Increased critical chance from 10 to 15% in Auto mode. *You can now change firing modes during reload on the Stradavar and Zarr as per feedback. *Magazine size reduced from 65 to 30 in Conclave. *Fixed missing UI information for the Stradavar's different fire modes in the Arsenal. *Reduced the damage of Stradavar's semi-auto mode in Conclave. *Increased the amount of Impact damage done with Stradavar automatic fire while decreasing the Puncture and Slash damage these attacks do. *Increased the amount of Puncture damage done with Stradavar semi-automatic fire while decreasing the amount of Slash damage these attacks do. *Slightly decreased the amount of damage done by Stradavar automatic fire and increased the amount of damage done by semi-automatic attacks. *Increased the Stradavar Status Chance to 15%. *Fixed firing the Stradavar not rumbling your controller. *Reduced the damage of the Stradavar semi-auto fire in Conclave. *Introduced. }} See Also * , a Grineer select-fire rifle. de:Stradavar es:Stradavar fr:Stradavar it:Stradavar pt:Stradavar Category:Assault Rifle Category:Update 18 Category:Tenno Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons